


Hunger Pains

by flaming_muse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-06
Updated: 2003-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's my basement. Get up before I have to vacuum you up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Pains

**Author's Note:**

> set in season 4
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ on August 6, 2003.

Every muscle in his body aching, Xander half-stumbled down the stairs to his parents' basement. He had just worked eight, mind-numbing hours at the Pizza Palace, where he had been drafted into kitchen duty instead of his usual job of delivery, and he was greasy, smelly, and entirely exhausted. All he wanted was a cold shower, a cold soda while he watched maybe ten minutes of television, and then a very long, uninterrupted rest.

"You have your own chair. Get off of my couch," he said to the vampire sprawled indolently across the cushions.

"This is more comfortable," said Spike.

"Yeah. That's why I want to sit on it." Xander pulled off his hat and tossed it onto the workbench. "I'm taking a shower, and when I'm out I want you in your chair. Or, even better, not here. Aren't you supposed to be a creature of the night? Go forth and be creatury."

"Don't feel like it. Besides, _Die Hard_ 's on in a minute. It's not as good as the second one with the big plane crash, but it'll do."

"Look, I'm not going to argue with you. I'm going to take a shower, and when I come out you are going to have moved. And you'll have left the remote."

Spike didn't respond, and Xander didn't have enough strength to care. He shed his clothes as soon as he reached the bathroom, and he nearly cried with relief as the cool water sluiced over his skin. He really had to get another job, one with less of the grease and more of the paycheck.

He stood under the water for a while after he was clean, enjoying the peace of the moment and the hypnotic feel of the spray pouring over him, but he finally roused himself with the intoxicating thoughts of soda and then sleep.

After rubbing his hair and body semi-dry, he wrapped the towel around his waist and padded out into the room.

Of course, Spike was still draped across the couch, his hand still clutching the remote.

"Get up, Fangless," Xander said as he poured himself a tall glass of orange soda.

"Why don't you sit in the chair for once?" Spike asked, looking up as Xander came to stand in front of him.

"It's my basement. Get up before I have to vacuum you up."

"Fine," Spike grumbled. He squirmed around so that he was sitting only on one cushion and turned his attention back to the television.

Xander collapsed at the opposite end of the sofa and held out his hand.

"Remote?"

"I want to watch..."

"Fine. I'll get the vacuum." Xander set down his drink and braced himself to get up. His muscles screamed in protest, but the vampire handed over the remote before Xander actually had to try to get to his feet. He wasn't entirely sure that it would have worked.

Although he wasn't actually opposed to _Die Hard_ , Xander flipped a few channels just to annoy Spike. If he got bored enough, he might leave, and Xander would be able to sleep that much better.

"Oh, good. A cooking show. I always wanted to know how to roast... uh... quail," said Xander. He took a big gulp of soda and relaxed further into the cushions.

"Where's my drink?" Spike asked.

"There's soda in the fridge. I'd say help yourself, but you always do anyway."

"I'm out of blood. I told you that this morning."

"I knew I forgot something. Sorry. I'll get it tomorrow."

"I'm hungry _now_ ," Spike growled and leaned over toward Xander.

"Then go bite someone. Oh, right, you can't."

"Go get me more blood." Spike's face was now very close to Xander's and his body blocked him firmly against the sofa. If Xander wanted to move he'd have to push the vampire away first. It was a good thing that he was too tired to care.

"No."

"I'm hungry." Spike leaned in to sniff Xander's neck. Even knowing that Spike was chipped, Xander felt his heart begin to race in rising panic.

"I'm not going out again," he said, pleased that his voice didn't waver. "I'm exhausted and in a bad mood. You'll just have to deal."

"Fine," said Spike. He slid to ground in front of Xander's legs.

"What are you doing?"

Spike slid his hands up Xander's thighs and under his towel. Using his torso to separate Xander's knees, he pressed forward between the young man's legs.

"Spike!" Xander squeaked as cool fingers traced the bones of his hips and the soft skin of his inner thighs. He pressed himself back into the couch. "What are you...?"

"Improving your mood, aren't I?" said the vampire. With a swift twitch of his hands, he pulled the ends of the towel apart and dipped his head to lick once up the underside of Xander's swiftly growing shaft.

"What the hell? No, stop...," said Xander, pushing at Spike's head.

"Relax. I can't hurt you." A cool hand drifted lower to cup Xander's balls.

"But I don't..." His protests fizzled as he found himself engulfed by Spike's wet mouth, and he twisted his fingers in the vampire's gelled hair. His already exhausted brain shut down completely, and he fell into the sensations.

Spike's tongue began to swirl around Xander's cock, tracing designs along the shaft and dipping into his weeping slit. Xander moaned as Spike increased the suction, working the sensitive tip with his lips and then plunging downward once more.

"Fuck, yeah. Deeper," said Xander. Spike acquiesced and took Xander in all the way. He swallowed, once.

"Fuck!"

Xander held Spike's head in place as he thrust into the slick cavern of his mouth. He was so hard that it hurt, and all he could think about was how amazingly good it felt. He would never have done such a thing to Anya, but Spike didn't seem to mind. Instead he sucked harder, rolling Xander's balls in his hand and using the other to tease and pinch the man's nipples.

"God, yes. Like that. Don't stop." Xander gripped Spike's hair more tightly and spread his legs to let the vampire get even closer.

A finger began to drift behind Xander's balls and stroked the soft skin there. Xander bucked up into Spike's mouth and then thrust again as the finger danced over Xander's tight opening, not seeking entrance but still driving the man mad.

Spike drew back until his lips circled the tip of Xander's erection and sucked hard. As Xander's panted and writhed, Spike suddenly dove down to the root and swallowed again, once, twice. At the third undulation of his throat, Xander froze and managed not to yell as he shot hard into Spike's mouth.

When he drifted back to reality, Xander found Spike still kneeling in front of him, a smile playing about his lips.

"What was... what was that?" Xander asked, still gasping from his release.

"Something to tide me over until dinner," said Spike with a smirk.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah. Now get dressed and buy me some blood. It's the least you could do."

Xander groaned and let his head fall back on the cushions.

"Come on. Up you go. _Quid pro quo_ and all that."

Xander couldn't stop himself.

"Don't you mean _quid pro blow_?" he asked.

"Just get me dinner," Spike snarled.


End file.
